


The Kid

by jb_slasher



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Athens 2004, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian likes calling him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid

The next day Michael's happy. First the individual gold medal and then the team gold. Ian's day isn't as glamorous, with qualifying last to the 100 meter freestyle final and losing the team gold in the relay, having to be satisfied with the silver. Though, he's not sure about this, but he might have lost on purpose. For Michael. He's not sure but maybe, maybe he lost because, for some reason, he was thinking about Michael.

But let the kid enjoy it, right? Michael came primarily for the medals - he's not taking eight golds with him, but at least five medals altogether, hopefully with even more - but Ian came mainly for Michael. The kid - Ian loves calling him that even if Michael's just three years younger than him - has been down for the past two days and, well, Ian felt sorry for him. So he didn't pass Keller and now he's satisfied with the silver... and Michael. There's still hope for the kid.

When Ian's still in the pool, trying to catch his breath, Michael bends over the edge of the pool and excitedly shakes his hand, and then he's off to hug his teammates. Ian finally manages to climb out of the water and of course he wants to congratulate the rest of Team USA, but instead - while the team's still engaging in a group hug - Ian puts his hand on Michael's lower back and hopes Michael knows it's him, and he moves on to congratulate... the bald guy. Ian's forgotten his name but that's okay. He just hopes Michael knows he was there.

And even if you'd think Michael's the sap... no: it's Ian who thinks about Michael leaving the team right now and coming to him and kissing him with those... And he's not supposed to be thinking about it. This isn't the place for daydreaming. The kid's gotta grow up sometime, and Ian won't always be there to let Michael get to him. Michael has to learn to win in the big boys' league too.


End file.
